Spirit Sword ~A.D. 1586~
is the sixty-secondth episode of Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time. It features the adaptation of the 14th chapter of the main storyline of the Soul Chronicle of Soulcalibur VI. Thus, it features the return of Zasalamel since the fifteenth episode, Kilik following his origin story episode, and Chai Xianghua since the twenty-ninth episode. It also features the debut of the Taki Imperial Ridewatch and the debut of Taki Imperial Type Soleil. Synopsis Taki is approached by Zasalamel, who traveled his way into the present, informing her about the presence of the renegade Time Jacker Ray and her newest ally, Black Huntress tampering with the new timeline by murdering a number of warriors who are trying to seek after (and destroy) Soul Edge. Worse of all, Ray continues her plan to destroy Krita-Yuga in hopes it will not awaken its true form so it will not get in the way of her quest to claim the cursed sword as her own. Meanwhile, when Kilik and Xianghua were separated from Maxi, they are attacked by Another Taki. To make matters worse, Ray and Black Huntress interrupts the battle, with the intent to kill both of them, but the original Taki, Geiz, and White Woz arrived in a nick of time and managed to prevent them from causing a time paradox. Plot TBA Continuity and Placement *''The past, 1586:'' Takes place during the main storyline of the Soul Chronicle mode of Soulcalibur VI in its 14th chapter, where Kilik and Xianghua are attacked by Another Taki. Due to Ray and Black Huntress's interference between the battle between Xianghua and Taki, it leads to an altered timeline rather than continuing in the Soul Chronicle storyline where Zasalamel brings her, Kilik, Another Taki and the Kamen Riders (Taki, , and ) to Edge Master's proving grounds where Xianghua finds out that her mother's sword is the true form of Soul Calibur. Cast * : * |明光院 ゲイツ|Myōkōin Geitsu}}: |押田 岳|Oshida Gaku}} * |白ウォズ|Shiro Wozu}}: |渡邊 圭祐|Watanabe Keisuke}} * : Guest cast * : * : |志 総一朗|Hoshi Sōichirō}} * : * : |土田 大|Tsuchida Hiroshi}} English dub cast *Taki, Another Taki: Cynthia Holloway * : George Newbern * : Doug Erholtz *Ray: Cristina Valenzuela *Black Huntress: Erica Luttrell *Kilik: Grant George *Chai Xianghua: Wendee Lee *Zasalamel: Keith Silverstein Suit actors/Motion capture *Kamen Rider Taki: |菊池 雄人|Kikuchi Yūto}} * : |縄田 雄哉|Nawata Yūya}} * : |永德}} *Another Decade: |藤田 慧|Fujita Satoshi}} Form Changes and Collectibles Used *'Watch used:' **Taki *** (in ) **Geiz ***Geiz *'Rider Armor used:' **Geiz ***N/A *'Watch used:' **Taki ***Taki, Taki Imperial (Soleil Mode) **Woz ***Woz, *'Form(s) used:' **Taki ***Genesis Type, Imperial Type Soleil **Woz ***Futurering Shinobi *'Watch used:' **Another Decade ***Another Decade. *'Form(s) used:' **Another Decade ***Another Decade Notes *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Taki's possession': ***'Ridewatches (Heisei Riders)': G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Type-S, Huntress, Grease, New G7 Icarus, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Mach, Snipe, Cronus, Diend, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal, Rewind, Soul Calibur ***'Miridewatches': Taki, Aqua Mermaid, Jet Phoenix, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Taki Imperial ***'Ridewatches (Ultra Heroes)': Orb, Orb Origin, X, Zero, Zero Beyond, Ultraseven ***'Ridewatches (Other Heroes)': Jiraiya **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tajadol Combo, Gaim, Kodama, Ghost, Decade, W, Zi-O II, Phone, Bike, Kuuga, Ryuki, Agito, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Cross-Z, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Build, Ex-Aid, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Grease Blizzard's possession': Phone, Seal, Grease Blizzard **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone, Taka **'Watches in Oma Zi-O’s possession (at least)': Kuuga, Kiva, Ryuki, Agito, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Drive **'Watches in Woz’s possession': Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai External Links *Spirit Sword ~A.D. 1586~ at FanFiction.Net Category:New Form Episode